I Think the Easter Bunny Loves Me
by AkanaSabaru
Summary: Rukia sees an intruder in the yard, but it turns out to be the Easter Bunny!What she does not know is that the Easter Bunny is Ichigo in a costume!Bonus chp too su.
1. Chapter 1

**I Think the Easter Bunny Loves Me**

**A/N:** Hiya su! Lets say this hit me when I was painting eggs this mourning with my sister, so yay su! Please read the story all the way for it's a bit boring at first but the ending is something that you will like. I hope.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach su.

* * *

"Mnnnn…Ichigo?" Rukia asked as she flipped through the pages of a magazine while sitting at Ichigos desk.

Ichigo was lying in his bed but turned his head, "What?"

"What's the Easter Bunny?"

Oh god no, it had to do with bunnies, Ichigo sighed and sat up, "It's a rabbit that supposedly gives out, or hide eggs everywhere for little kids to find."

Now Rukia seemed extremely interested, "What happens when the eggs are found?"

"Either there's a surprise inside or it's a chocolate egg."

"What kind of surprise?"

Ichigo flopped his head into his pillow and sighed, "I don't Rukia. Those stupid egg hunts are for kids like Yuzu and Karin…"

"I think its stupid that a rabbit gives gifts to kids, its amazing, I mean what kind of rabbit goes hopping around hiding eggs?"

Ichigo just grunted.

"Does the Easter Bunny come to Japan?"

Ichigo buried his head deeper into the pillow, "I guess, it's like Santa Claus, with the whole around the world and presents thing."

"…"

Ichigo looked up to see Rukia with her finger on her lip.

"Ichigo, who's Santa Claus?"

Ichigo gave a very long sigh and covered his head with his pillow.

* * *

Later on that day, Ichigo was eating dinner with his family and Rukia (This is the time when Rukias bunking with Ichigos sisters su.).

"Dad, what are we going to do for Easter?"Yuzu asked.

"Why do we even do it? It's an American thing Yuzu!"Karin said while stuffing her mouth with rice.

"The Kurosaki family is proud to celebrate anything Karin!"Isshin said jumping onto the table.

"Ugh, dad get off of the table!"Ichigo shouted tugging on his dad's coat.

Rukia watched the family squabble and smiled.

"It gets boring after a while Rukia."Karin said dully staring at her brother and dad fight.

"I suppose."Rukia laughed and took another bite of rice, "So…is the Easter Bunny…real?"

Karin looked at Rukia for a moment and thought, "Yeah I guess so. Not that you'll ever see him though. He never lets anyone see him."

After dinner Rukia went up to the twins room, Karin was on the phone, Yuzu was cleaning up, and Ichigo was just about to go upstairs until his dad stopped him.

"Dad, what do you want?"

"I'm getting old of being the hopper so now its your turn!"Isshin smiled sheepishly.

"What the heck are saying?"Ichigo said already impatient.

"What I mean is that this year you're going to get in that old rabbit costume I get into every year and hide all the eggs in the mourning!"

"What?! No way am I getting in that old thing!"

"Aww, c'mon Ichigo, do it for your sweet little sisters!"

"…"

"That's my boy!" With that Isshin skipped away into the kitchen.

"Hey! I never agreed…never mind, I'll get in the stupid costume…"Ichigo mumbled.

Isshin popped his head out and yelled, "By the way I left the thing on your bed!"

"Stupid costume."

* * *

Early the next mourning Ichigo got into the ridiculous looking costume and marched into the yard with his basket of eggs.

Rukia woke up at the thumping sounds she heard outside the twins door. She got up yawning and went downstairs. She looked outside at the mourning darkness and saw a figure moving about in the dim darkness.

Ichigo grunted with dismay as he hid the eggs one by one. Just then he heard the back door opened and he looked behind him only to be tackled by a midget.

"Who are you?" It was Rukia.

Ichigo really did not want Rukia to see him in the ridiculous costume.

"Answer me…now!"Rukias voice was getting scary.

"Wait! Um, uh the Easter Bunny?!" There was no way she was going to fall for that.

"You're the Easter Bunny?!"Rukias eyes widened.

"Yes, and uh you seem to have caught me in your yard!"Ichigo was sweat dropping like crazy.

"Well, its not my yard, but uh…"Rukia was fidgeting now.

"Um…could you get off of me?"Ichigo noticed that Rukia was still on top of him.

Rukia jumped off of him immediately. The dawn lights were now peeking out into the sky.

"S-sorry for tackling you."

"No its ok! I have a, uh special surprise for you!"Ichigo grabbed his basket.

"An egg?"Rukia noticed the basket.

"No, something better…"Ichigo thought that now was the perfect chance, "Close your eyes until I say you can open them again."

"Ok."

Ichigo lifted the rabbit head off and leaned down to Rukia and planted a soft kiss on her lips. He parted away and murmured, "Have a happy Easter Rukia…"

Ichigo looked at Rukia who still had her eyes shut, but was blushing furiously. He smirked and slipped the rabbit head back on.

"You can open your eyes now."

Rukia hesitated for a long moment and cracked an eye but saw that the Easter Bunny had left.

Ichigo stripped of the costume and stuffed it under his bed. Just then there was a knock on his door.

"I'm awake, so you can come in."Ichigo said sitting at his desk.

Rukia came into his room looking a little flustered.

"What's with you?" Ichigo smirked at Rukia.

Rukia looked up at Ichigo and blushed, "I think the Easter Bunny loves me."

Ichigo just smiled.

* * *

**A/N:** …Attack of the fluff su! That was fluff, no? I loved writing this, sorry for mistakes, there's bound to be some. Also if Rukia sounds off character I'm sorry su! But I think I maintained Ichigo ok! Right? Well bye, and happy Easter su!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

**I Think the Easter Bunny Loves Me**

**(Bonus Chapter)**

**Chapter Two**

**A Month and a Week Later…**

**A/N: **Easter was over a long time ago, but I decided to write a mini sequel, after deciding for…well as the name of this chapter, ha-ha su.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach su.

* * *

It had been a week and a month since Easter happened, along with a short sweet memory that happened that day. Ichigo sat on the school roof eating his lunch peacefully, until…

"Ichigo!"

"What Rukia?" Ichigo turned to glare at Rukia, only to have a juice box hit him square in the face.

"Open it." Rukia pouted.

Ichigo grabbed the annoying juice box out of her hands and growled, "It's been months and you still can't open the meddling juice box?"

"But I just don't understand the straw, and the hole! It's so confusing!" Rukia pouted even more.

"Like this!" Ichigo growled yet again, Ichigo pierced the small hole with the straw, "Simple."

Rukia grabbed her juice back, "You mean hard!"

Ichigo grunted and turned his attention back to his lunch.

Today was a rather plain day. They went to school, went to fight a hollow, and now they were eating on the school rooftop. It was just Rukia and Ichigo on the rooftop though. Chad had to attend a club meeting, Ishida was probably somewhere with Orihime, and Keigo must of stayed home, since he wasn't in class all day.

"Hey, Ichigo."

"What?" Ichigo said bluntly.

"You know about the conversation we had on the Easter bunny, awhile back?"

Ichigo nearly choked on his food, remembering the romantic scenario that happened during Easter, "What about it?"

"I think the Easter bunny is real." Rukia said thoughtfully.

Ichigo looked at her, and blushed, "What makes you think that?"

Rukia gave a little blush, "Um, I uh saw him and he gave me a present…"

Ichigo turned away; he was too embarrassed about the 'present', "Oh."

"Yeah."

There was an awkward silence. A few birds walked along the roof floor.

"About that…"Ichigo mumbled.

"What? What about what?" Rukia asked looking at Ichigo interested.

"That rabbit…could have been a, you know…a fake."

"How do you know?" Rukia asked raising an eyebrow

"Uh…Iwastherabbitinthecostumeandkissedyou!" Ichigo blurted out so fast.

Luckily Rukia heard the whole darn thing, "You were the one who kissed me?!"

"…"

Rukia bounced up and started to chase Ichigo on the roof top, "Ichigo!!! You are so dead!" Rukia shouted ready to throw her shoe, while blushing furiously.

The birds flew off, all in different directions. Ah, it was love, a very weird and kind of screwed up love. (In a good way!)

* * *

**A/N:** Yay, I finished su! I have to go now su, I'm off to watch a play and I have to get ready su! 


End file.
